


Less Than Gods

by imherongraystairstrash



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imherongraystairstrash/pseuds/imherongraystairstrash
Summary: A three part fic with three different family POVs— Christopher, James and Thomas (I'm thinking of writing a Matthew one too, but it probably wouldn't take place on the same day, but rather when Charlotte and Henry return from Idris)The first one is about when Kit is in the Silent City cuz that demon had the AUDACITY to try and kill him, smh.
Relationships: Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood, Sophie Collins/Gideon Lightwood, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. To Fix What's Been Broken

Anna had come back from patrolling with Thomas when she heard the news: Christopher was attacked by a demon and is now lying sick in the Silent City. Anna had been laughing mere minutes before she entered her parent’s house. Laughing, while Kit was dying. Anna closed her eyes.

When she and Thomas had opened the door to her parent’s house, Anna felt a chill go through her. Cecily sitting was on the floor. Both of her hands were clutching on the telephone she was holding close to her chest. There were tears streaming down her eyes. Her father had been pacing; he was grabbing fistfuls of his hair. Alex was staring at them from behind a door with his eyes wide open. When Gabriel looked up, he walked over to Anna and Thomas and embraced them tightly. Anna knew that something terrible had happened.

Cecily had desperately tried to get permission to enter the Silent City so that she could see her oldest son, possibly for the last time. Gabriel was trying to look composed for the sake of Anna’s younger brother Alex, but he wasn’t able to manage it. Thomas was standing, though Anna could see him slightly swaying. Thomas has lost so much already in the hands of this stupid disease.

Anna still couldn’t believe it. Her brother, her sweet innocent brother, was in agony and dying in the Silent City and there was nothing she could do. The thought of him made her eyes sting and her breath come shallow. She tried to swallow the bile coming up her throat. Anna didn’t want this. They had already lost someone dear not so long ago, she couldn’t bare lose her sweet brother too.

Anna walked into her old room. It felt strange going in there after so long. The walls were still that pastel color Anna had dreaded when she was living there. Perhaps it was because Anna had more important things to worry about, but the color didn’t seem to bother her anymore. Not that she would ever chose that color to paint anything hers, but it felt nostalgic. It reminded her of a time when she would sneak into her brother’s room and wear his terrible clothes. Anna smiled to herself as she sat down in the bed.

“Anna?”

She looked up and saw Alex, her younger brother, staring back at her. When he was born, he had very dark blue eyes, like her’s, her mother’s and Will’s. But as time progressed, Anna noticed the color changing to a more greenish blue; a mix between her father and mother’s.

“Alex, _bach_ , are you alright?”

“I’m scared.”

“Come here, _cariad_.”

Alex walked up to her and she hoisted him up, setting him down on her lap. He wrapped his arms around her.

“What frightened you, Alex?” she said softly.

“Mam got a phone call and begun screaming and crying. I thought she was dying.” Alex told her. Anna could see the fear in his eyes. He had never seen his parents in such despair. Anna planted a kiss on his head.

“Alex, do you know what happened to Christopher?”

Alex nodded, “He’s sick.”

“Yes. Mam and Papa are frightened because they don’t want to lose him.” Anna heard her voice crack slightly.

“Will Kit die?” Alex asked. The tears in his eyes made Anna’s heart break. She held him closer.

“I do not know, _bach_. Hopefully, a cure is found.”

“I don’t want Kit to die. He always makes me laugh.”

Alex was clinging on to Anna, his face was pressed to her shirt. Anna stroked his soft hair.

“Kit is silly, isn’t he?”

Alex wiped his eyes and nodded.

“Do you remember when he blew up his closet?”

Alex laughed softly.

Anna’s throat began to hurt. She was not ready to lose Kit. She would never be ready.

All of a sudden, the phone rang. Anna set Alex down, and held his hand as they walked down the hall to where Cecily was answering the phone. Gabriel bent down to pick up Alex and put a hand around Anna, holding her close. Cecily’s eyes opened wide as she dropped the phone. Gabriel let go of Anna.

“Cec?” Her father sounded as though he was dreading the news.

“That was Will.” Cecily looked surprised, “Christopher made a cure before he got sick and Thomas has manufactured it. They’re taking it to the Silent City right now.”

It seemed as though the entire house sighed in relief.

“Wait,” Anna said as her parents were embracing, “Who’s ‘they’?”

“Oh, Alastair Carstairs, Cordelia’s brother.”

_Interesting_ , thought Anna.

“Are we going to see Kit now?” Alex asked.

“Oh no, honey. You are going to stay with Uncle Gideon and Aunt Sophie for a while.” Cecily said, planting a kiss on his head. Alex frowned.

“You can see him tomorrow, _bach_.” Gabriel said softly.

Alex nodded. Anna felt bad for Alex, but she knew it would be better he didn’t see Kit in the state he was. She did not know what the injuries looked like, but she could only assume they were not pretty.

Anna kissed Alex’s head before he walked through the portal. Gideon and Henry were waiting on the other side. Her father’s brother looked older after the untimely death of his oldest daughter, Barbara. Nonetheless, he was smiling sadly as he watched Alex walk through, and took he hand.

Cecily was kissing Christopher forehead over and over while holding his face in her hands, repeating loving words in Welsh. She had practically flung herself at him, and didn’t seem to be letting go anytime soon. Christopher (who was dazed from the antidote) was confused when he saw his Mam with tears in her eyes, caressing his face (which was burning up) with her cold hands. Gabriel appeared behind her and put his hand on Kit’s head, stroking his hair softly. Christopher had suffered greatly when the poison was in his body. All he wanted was to have his father hold him close in his arms, like he used to do when he was younger. He wanted Mam to kiss him on the forehead like she does whenever he leaves the house. He wanted Anna to ruffle his hair and to tell him to stop ruining his clothes. He wanted to see Alex smile and Thomas’ company Uncle Henry’s lab. These happy memories ran through his head, as though to show how lonely he was.

He had not wanted to die alone.

“Kit,” Thomas had said, his voice hoarse as he gave him the antibody, “Kit, you did it, your antidote worked. Some Shadowhunters are already recovering.” Behind him Alastair stood there, watching. Kit did not understand why he was there, but he was not here anymore. Maybe hallucinations were a side effect; he had to write that down.

Now, his Mam had moved to embrace Thomas and then Matthew, who was taken by surprise. His Papa had moved to the side to make space for Anna, who was smiling widely at him.

“What happened, Kit?” She asked. 

“Oh,” Christopher was confused. He turned to his father. “Did you not inform Anna that I was attacked by a demon?”

Gabriel and Anna laughed. Christopher was even more confused.

“Only you could find a cure for a disease, be on your deathbed while it’s being made and not understand something as simple as sarcasm.” Anna said.

Sarcasm. “I don’t like that word. It always confuses me.”

Anna and Gabriel laughed again. Cecily scolded them for confusing Christopher while he had been so close to death, not even an hour ago. Anna took his hand and laughed through her apology, which got Gabriel smiling. Christopher blinked. He was very confused.

Uncle Will and Aunt Tessa later came with Lucie. Though he enjoyed their company, Christopher didn’t exactly know why they were here. It felt like a reunion. Maybe he had died and this was heaven. Or hell. He couldn’t really tell, without his glasses on.

“Am I dead?” he asked.

“Yes.” Anna said

Gabriel and Will both burst out laughing. Cecily elbowed Gabriel as he covered his mouth. Will looked at the ceiling, a wide smile across his face, trying to contain a laugh. Cecily had a murderous look on her face, before turning to Kit sweetly.

“No, _bach_. Thankfully,” She turned and shot a look at Gabriel, “You are alive. Unfortunately, both your father and your Uncle Will act like children.”

“What about Anna? She was the reason we began laughing.” said Will.

“I thought you were the Cool Uncle, Will.” Anna said

“I would rather be Mean Uncle Will than have Cecily beat me up.”

“More like the Cowardly Uncle.” Tessa said.

Although everybody laughed, Will looked betrayed. Christopher patted Will's hand, which was resting on the bed frame, with his own.

Anna watched as Gabriel helped Kit walk up the stairs back to ground level. When they got there, James was still propped up against the tree, talking with Matthew. James Herondale looked as if he had fallen off of a tree, face-first onto pavement, and slid three blocks. And that was an understatement.

“Time to get up, Jamie bach.” Will said cheerfully as Jamie groaned.

“We probably should have gotten a carriage instead of coming by foot.” said Will.

James, who had his eyes closed until then, opened them wide. “Is that a joke?”

“Unfortunately, no.”

James looked over at Tessa.

“Sorry, Jamie.”

James winced as Will tried to get him on his feet.

“Don’t hurt him.” Tessa said.

Will threw a fake punch at James’ face causing Tessa to shake her head. Anna couldn’t help but notice how every time James winced, Will did as well, as though it caused him physical pain to watch his son struggle. Anna thought back at how Cecily had acted when Kit was dying. She couldn’t imagine how broken Sophie and Gideon were. To know that they will never see Barbara again. The thought felt like a dagger piercing Anna’s heart.

They all departed at the same time. Towards the back, Will was making terrible jokes, which induced several groans from James, Lucie and Tessa. Each step James took was labored and heavy, almost painfully to watch.

Christopher walked along side Anna as they headed towards the house. The antidote worked perfectly, and her brother was soon walking without difficulty, though his chest must still be in pain.

“You scared us, Kit.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Anna’s heart broke, “It was not your fault.”

“Oh,”

They were silent for a while. From a distance they could hear Will.

“You know Jamie, when you were a baby, I used to be afraid to drop you because you looked like me and was therefore so beautiful. But since your face is ugly and messed up, now I can drop you all I want! It won’t make a difference!” he said, swaying James slightly.

“Will, if you drop Jamie, I will divorce you.” said Tessa.

“I will approve of that divorce.” James said, wincing through each step.

Anna turned her attention back to Kit. “Alex really wanted to see you.”

Christopher looked around. “Where is he?”

“He’s with Uncle Gideon.”

“Oh.”

Anna looked around. Gabriel had an arm over Cecily and was holding her close to him as they walked. Thomas was talking with Lucie. Matthew was beside Will and James, there to help if they needed it, but as always, he seemed a bit distant. Tessa was looking worriedly as Will helped James walk. Despite all of his joking around, Will was supporting James with all of the care in the world.

“I’m glad you are here, Kit.”

“Me too. I was afraid I was going to die alone in the dark.”

Anna wrapped her arms around her brother.

“As long as I live, you will never die alone, Kit.”


	2. Cast Away the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place at the same time, except in the perspective of the Herondales

Will searched the fields for his children. He told himself that if he stopped walking, the meant he was giving up on his son and daughter. His eyes darted to and fro, but all he saw were ghosts. He didn’t look at the ghost’s faces. He wouldn’t let his mind wander into dark thoughts such as those. They were not dea—

He couldn’t bring himself to finish that thought.

Will shook his head and kept searching.

“We’ll find them.” Cecily said.

Will pressed his lips together and nodded curtly.

Cecily was worried enough about her own son, who was currently laying sick in the silent city, and it was endearing that despite all that, she was worried about Will. And yet, Will couldn’t bring himself to be thankful for that, not when just moments ago, Tessa and he were calling out their names, searching restlessly for James and Lucie, only to discover that neither of them were at the institute at all. That they hadn’t been seen in a long time.

Thomas had called them and said that he they said they would be at the Silent City. That didn’t reassure either of them, but a minuscule flicker of hope had caught ablaze, and they departed shortly after calling Cecily and Gabriel (they put Bridget to the task of calling the rest of the shadowhunter families in London), and putting on their gear.

But now, the wind was catching on the flame, threatening to put it out. Will shook his head again, clearing his thoughts.

They kept searching until Will found a light at the end of the tunnel.

_“Papa!”_

Will ran to the voice of his daughter. His vision tunneled and all that existed was Lucie, whom he was unsure if he’d ever see again. Lucie flung herself at him and he caught her into his arms holding her tight.

“I’m so glad you’re here.” she whispered.

It was like she was still a small child again, when all he had to worry about was her and James fighting.

“It’s okay, Lulu.” He kissed to top of her head. “It’s all going to be alright.”

She clung onto him.

“Are you angry at us?”

“Extremely. I might just ground you until you are fifty years old.”

Lucie giggled but didn’t pull away. Something about the way she spoke and clung on to him sent a wave of panic through him. He looked over her shoulder and saw Cordelia, Alastair and someone sitting against a tree that could only have been Jamie, from the way Tessa was caressing him.

“Where’s Matthew?”

“He’s distributing the antidote with Thomas.” She said softly.

Nobody had died. Perhaps Will had just imagined the tone Lucie’s carried. The same tone he’d heard so many times. The one people carried when someone dear to them had passed away recently.

James heard a thump as Tessa fell to her knees beside him.

“Oh, Jamie. My sweet Jamie.” Tessa sound exasperated. She pressed her warm hands against James’ cold face. It feels so nice to be loved, James thought. Tessa’s gray eyes looked like they were on the verge of tears.

“Don’t cry, mam.”

Tessa cried anyway. Tears rolled down her face. A face that never aged and never will. In a world where everything was changing, Tessa’s face remained a constant in his life.

“My poor little baby.” Tessa said, kissing James’ face.

She caressed him, her presence resembling that of a light. James was in his mother’s arms and nothing could hurt him. He closed his eyes and let Tessa rock him back and forth. He felt her kiss his forehead and fuss over his injuries, using some of her warlock magic to relieve his pain. 

He opened his eyes just in time to see Will drop down beside them. Lucie was being embraced by James’ aunt Cecily.

“Jamie _bach,”_ Will said, his voice hoarse and eyes filled with terror, “Who did this to you?”

James closed his eyes, “Later.”

He didn’t want to tap into what he had witnessed. Not again.

Lucie kneed down beside them and Tessa hugged her tightly. Will put iratze runes on him and held him close. 

James let himself be loved by his family. When he closed his eyes, he didn’t see horrors anymore.

When they got to the institute (walking, since nobody had brought carriages), Will felt James shudder at the sight of the stairs.

“Do you think you can walk up them?”

“I don’t have a choice, do I?” James said as he leaned heavily against his father.

Will hated seeing his son suffer. He could see James trying to stay awake. Tessa had sent Matthew and Lucie to wash up as she got salve for Jamie. Will took one look at his son before he scooped him up in his arms, as though James were a small child.

“Papa—” James said.

“Shh, let me carry you, Jamie.”

James looked as though he was going to protest, but was too tired to open his mouth. His head lopped against his father’s chest as Will carried him up the steps. Even when there were no more steps to walk up, Will didn’t put him down. He carried him until they reached Jamie’s room. He was putting him down on his bed just as Tessa came in. She put down the salve and water she’d brought up with her and wrapped her arms around Will’s waist, putting her head on his shoulder.

“Our poor baby.”

“How did this happen, Tess?”

“I don’t know, Will.”

James woke up in his bed. Tessa was stroking his hair to wake him up, and spoke to gently, telling him they had to clean his wounds. It was still dark out, and James was half awake as his parents washed the dirt off of his skin. At one point, Tessa was rocking him in her arms, singing a lullaby, positioning him so that his back was exposed. His father must have been treating the wounds there. James wasn’t even aware that was a place where he was hurt. All he knew was that his mama was warm. Every time he slipped into unconsciousness, he relived those terrible moments. Yet, he could hear his mother’s sweet voice guiding him to safety. His father’s arms carrying him when he couldn’t carry himself. He never knew how lucky he was to be so loved. He wanted to cry when they left. He wanted them to stay with him the entire night. He tried to call out to them as they walked out, but he voice was gone.

He was alone for a while, until Matthew came. He laid down beside James and that reassuring feeling was back. He put his head on Matthew’s shoulder, and felt a wave of warmth go through him. One that only came when you were with your parabatai.

“Good night, Jamie.”

“Good night, Math.”

And both boys, equally exhausted, slept all through the night.


	3. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas being reunited with his family at the end of Chain of Gold; this scene should have been a short story or companion flash fiction written by Cassie, to be honest.

“Papa?”

Gideon looked at Thomas, who was hiding his small body behind the door frame.

“What’s wrong, Tom?”

“Barbara’s crying.”

Gideon tried to mask his concern and took Thomas’ hand so that he could lead him.

When they got to Barbara’s door, Gideon kissed his son’s head and told him and he’ll take care of it. Thomas eyed the door and reluctantly walked away, looking over his shoulder from time to time. 

“Barbara?” Gideon said, knocking on the door.

“Don’t come in, Papa.” Barbara’s voice dripped dread, as though she didn’t really want her father to leave.

Gideon’s concern grew.

“Barbara, what’s the matter?” Gideon leaned down against the door.

Barbara said something he couldn’t hear.

“Sorry?”

“I’m cursed.” she said, sobbing loudly.

“Barbara, darling, unlock the door.”

He didn’t expect it to work, but surely enough, a small click sounded as Barbara unlocked the door.

Gideon pushed the door open and then sat down beside Barbara.

“Why do you think you are cursed, Barbara?”

“I’m bleeding.”

“Where?”

Barbara looked down. Gideon was confused, until he understood. Gideon grew uncomfortable, but knew that his daughter needed him and that she was afraid.

“Oh, Barbara, no. No, that’s perfectly normal in young women.”

Barbara sniffled. “It is?”

“Yes, of course. Your Mama gets it every month.”

“So, I’m not going to die?”

“No, my love.”

“I’m not going to turn into a worm?”

“No, thankfully you are going to keep being my little Barbara.”

“I don’t think I am so little anymore.”

Gideon laughed. “But you’re still little to me.”

Barbara smiled and hugged her father.

“What now?” she asked.

“I guess we wait for your mother to come home. Can you wait a while?”

Barbara nodded. “I can do that.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

…

Gideon had his head bent downwards. He must have been recalling a memory, because he was tapping his finger on his knee, as he always does when he’s remembering something. Sophie looked at him for a while. Her heart warmed at the sight of him. Then she saw tear drops falling on the floor. Sophie’s eye began to water as she walked towards Gideon. He looked up a opened his arms. She sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around him. He put his head on her shoulder. Sophie stroked his hair as his tears fell on her shoulders and rolled down her arms. Gideon shook under her embrace.

“I thought we would have more time.”

“Me too.” Sophie whispered.

They say Shadowhunters never cry. But Gideon and Sophie cried over the loss of their oldest daughter that night. They cried for all of the years they had with her, and all of the ones they’d lost. Sophie felt she was probably crushing Gideon’s bones with how hard she was hugging him, but he didn’t seem to mind.

They’d lost someone they’d held so dear in their hearts, someone they had cradled and cooed and love beyond measure. Someone they had to now learn to live without.

…

Thomas was telling his cousin Christopher about the making of the antidote. Kit was writing furiously, eye wide open in excitement.

Cecily smiled at them from the doorway.

“Gideon’s here,” she told them.

Thomas felt his heart beat hard against his chest. If it could have, it probably would have flown all the way downstairs and given Gideon a hug. Thomas nodded and lifted his suitcase. He let Cecily lead him, Christopher trailing behind. 

Gideon Lightwood was handing Alex over to his brother Gabriel. There were lines in his face that weren’t there before, though he was smiling. Gideon looked up and saw Thomas. His smile widened.

“Thomas,” he said with a smile.

He couldn’t contain himself. Thomas walked over to him, and they embraced. Thomas breathed in the comforting scent of his papa.

 _“Estamos muy orgullosos de ti,”_ Gideon said so only Thomas can hear. (A/N: Translation—We’re so proud of you.)

Thomas wanted to cry on Gideon’s shoulder, for now that there was no more work to be done, all that was left was grief. But he did not want to grieve here; he wanted, no, needed to grieve with his mama and sister. So he pulled away and embraced Gabriel and Cecily thanking them for taking care of him. He said goodbye to Kit, who couldn’t lift his arms to give a proper farewell, but tried to do so anyway. He looked at Anna who saluted him. Thomas nodded in her direction. Alex seemed unfazed but waved goodbye regardless and they walked to the carriage that would take them back home.

…

The carriage rattled against the cobblestone streets. Thomas watched as they passed the streets. He sometimes liked to compose different melodies for the people that walked by. He could tell by the way their feet touched the ground, their posture and facial expression how they were feeling and how their day had been. That’s the thing about not speaking much; instead of speaking, you observe people and try to understand them by not just listening to them, but seeing how they act around other people. He could tell Matthew and James both have barriers, and that James drops his occasionally, though Matthew never does.

And then there’s Alastair. Alastair is very interesting to Thomas. He is clearly in pain; Thomas knew that since the day they had met. How he pushes people away as a way to cope. Either he’s venting his pressure, or he’s reflecting how he’s being treated on people who he hopes can help him. Thomas didn’t know if he could help him though.

Thomas turned his attention towards his father. He was looking out of the window just as Thomas had been.

“Papa?”

Gideon slipped out of his daze and looked at Thomas.

“Do you ever think about Tatiana?”

Gideon looked down at his hands for a while and then back up at Thomas.

“All the time.” His face looked remorseful.

Thomas nodded and was turning back towards the window when Gideon asked “Why?”

“Aunt Cecily was telling me about how her own sister had passed away. And I realized that death is not the only way to lose someone. You lost a sister as well,” Thomas paused, the words weighting heavy against his tongue. “And I wanted to know if it ever went away.”

Gideon looked stunned as he leaned back. He kept his eyes closed when he spoke again.

“Barbara will never leave your side, Thomas. You can reach out to her as I hope Tatiana will once day reach out to Gabriel or myself.”

Thomas’ eyes stung and his bottom lip trembled. Gideon reached over and held Thomas in his arms as though he were still a child. 

Sophie and Eugenia were sitting in the parlor room. Sophie got up and practically tackled Thomas into a hug.

“My son,” she said. “You would have made her so proud.”

Thomas bent down so they his chin was on her shoulder. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be happy for the first time since Barbara’s death. Thomas didn’t know how much he missed his family until he was reunited with them. He realize how badly he had wanted a shoulder to cry on until he was given one.

_“Tommy?”_

Thomas opened his eyes and found Eugenia gaping at him. They hadn’t seen each other since Thomas left for his gap year, when he was slightly taller than his sisters.

“Genie,” They embraced shortly before Eugenia pulled away.

“By the angel, Thomas. Who gave you the right to grow this tall?”

Thomas laughed as she gawked at his height.

And for a moment, the death of Barbara Lightwood did not haunt them. Just for a moment all was normal and good.


End file.
